Canach szukája
by LilibellHun
Summary: Zoisite-nak meggyűlik a baja egy hím youmával, aki sajnos minden tekintetben erősebbnek bizonyul nála. Youma/Zoisite, nemi erőszak, slash.


\- Ti meg mi a fenét műveltek itt?!

Zoisite dühtől lángoló szemekkel meredt a két youmára, akiket félreérthetetlen helyzetben talált a saját hálószobájában. Szerencsére az ágy érintetlen maradt, de a kanapét már alaposan használatba vették; a nőstény, aki egyébként Zoisite lakosztályának tisztaságáért és rendjéért felelt, ezért aztán szabad bejárása volt, rémülten nyikkant fel, ahogy megpillantotta gazdáját, és pattant volna fel. Valószínűleg elszaladt volna szégyenében, de ahhoz túlságosan félt Zoisite-tól, ráadásul az "udvarlója" is elkapta, nehogy mozdulni merjen. A hím youmának figyelemreméltó izmai voltak, amiket használt is ahhoz, hogy lefogja a nőstényt, és miközben pofátlanul vigyorgott a tennoura, továbbra is erőteljes lökésekkel jutalmazta partnerét, aki ennek korántsem örült annyira.

\- Minek látszik? - kérdezte a hím mély, zengő hangján. Zoisite minden másodperccel egyre jobban begurult; a nőstény érezte ezt, mert minden erejével próbált szabadulni, hiába, a másik youma erősebbnek bizonyult nála.

\- Azonnal hagyjátok abba, vagy különben...

\- Különben? - vigyorgott szemtelenül a hím. - Tudod, ki vagyok én, Zoisite-sama? - A "samát" gúnyosan megnyomta, hogy még véletlenül se tűnjön úgy, hogy tiszteli a feljebbvalóját.

\- Egy pofátlan youma, aki azt hiszi, van esélye egy tennou ellen? - szorította ökölbe a kezét Zoisite, mire a hím felnevetett, de végre elengedte a nőstényt, aki erre azonnal kimászott alóla, és térdre vetette magát a gazdája előtt.

\- Zoisite-sama, nagyon kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem! - kiáltotta, és sírva fakadt. Zoisite igyekezett rá fókuszálni, és nem a másik youma tekintélyes méretű, méregzöld hímtagjára, amiről mindenféle nedvek csorogtak békésen lefelé. - Canach csak úgy betört ide, miközben takarítottam, és maga alá gyűrt! Őt büntesd, ne engem, én nem tehetek semmiről!

\- Nem hiszek neked, és jobb, ha tudod, hogy ilyen mocskos, tüzelő szukákat nem tűrök meg a saját lakrészemnek még a közelében sem!

Zoisite egy mozdulatába került, és a nőstény lángba borult, egy percen belül pedig nyoma sem maradt némi hamun kívül. A tennou sóhajtott egyet abból a célból, hogy hátha kicsit lehiggad, ugyanis hála egykori szolgájának, most már pontosan tudta, ki a szemtelen youma, és azt is, hogy igaza volt. Canach az egyik legerősebb youma volt az egész Sötétség Birodalmában, ha a még fel nem ébredt Hét Nagy Youmát nem tekintjük, és ha Beryl tudomást szerzett volna róla, hogy Zoisite végzett vele, azzal egész biztosan magára haragította volna a királynőt.

\- Megölted a nőstényemet - jött a nem túl vidám morgás Canach irányából. Zoisite összeszűkült szemmel nézte, ahogy a youma felemelkedett a kanapéról, egész magasságában kihúzta magát; több mint két méter magas volt, Zoisite-ban pedig lassan körvonalazódni kezdett, hogy ebből még bajok lehetnek. Mindeddig meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy egy youma ellene fordulhat, vagy ha meg is történik, abban a hitben volt, hogy egy egyszerű ujjcsettintéssel elintézheti, mint a szolgáját nemrég. Azzal nemigen számolt, hogy összetalálkozik talán az egyetlen youmával, aki nála is erősebb.

\- Igen, és veled is könnyűszerrel végezhetnék! - vágott vissza azért, mire a youma elnevette magát.

\- Ó, és mégis hogyan? Zoisite-sama - ejtette ki ismét tömény gúnnyal a hangjában felettese nevét. - Idehívod Kunzite-samát, hogy segítsen? Ó, várj, azt most nem lehet. Kunzite-sama lent van a Földön, és nem tér vissza egyhamar.

Ebben sajnos teljesen igaza volt Canach-nak. Zoisite arra jutott, hogy akármilyen arcpirítóan is viselkedik vele a youma, jobb lesz, ha visszavonulót fúj.

\- Nincs szükségem Kunzite-samára - jelentette ki mindenekelőtt, bár jó vaskos hazugság volt. - Ha akarnám, simán megölhetnélek, hogy kövesd a szukádat a pokolba, de ez egyszer elnéző leszek. Menj innen, és ne merj még egyszer a szemem elé kerülni, a lakosztályom közelébe pedig végképp nem jöhetsz többet!

\- Milyen vicces - mondta erre a youma gúnyosan vigyorogva. - Úgy beszélsz, mintha te lennél fölényben, de szerintem szorult annyi ész abba a csinos kis fejedbe, hogy rágyere, esélyed sincs ellenem. Viszont te - itt fenyegető lépést tett Zoisite felé, aki automatikusan hátrálni kezdett, - megölted a nőstényemet, akit még jól megtölteni se tudtam a magommal, úgyhogy ezért bűnhődnöd kell.

\- Mi... mi van? - rémült meg Zoisite. A youma csak nem lehet olyan hülye, hogy meg akarná ölni az egyik tennout! Még mielőtt azonban ezt szavakba is önthette volna, Canach nekirontott. Hiába kiabált Zoisite, semmi sem hallatszott ki a hálóterméből, direkt hangszigetelő varázslattal volt ellátva arra az esetre, ha Kunzite meglátogatta. Most nem volt valami hálás érte, mert a hatalmas youma könnyűszerrel nyomta le őt a földre, majd valami láncokat varázsolt köré, amitől mozdulni sem tudott, még mielőtt a jégkristályokkal próbálkozhatott volna.

\- Eressz el, te undorító féreg! - visítozott Zoisite, miközben eszeveszetten szabadult volna, ha sikerül neki. De Canach ellen vajmi kevés esélye volt, ráadásul ezzel csak még jobban feldühítette.

\- Fogd be! - Zoisite tényleg elhallgatott, ahogy egy hatalmas pofon csattant az arcán. A szemét elfutották a könnyek, és a fátylukon át kábán-hitetlenkedve meredt a youmára. - Nem tudom, mit hepciáskodsz, mikor pontosan tudja a fél Birodalom, hogy Kunzite-sama kurvája vagy.

\- Ez... ennek semmi...

\- Jó. Nem is tagadod. - A youma felemelte egyik kezét, amiből tűéles, húszcentis karmok bukkantak elő. Zoisite reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél; biztosra vette, hogy kész, vége, neki befellegzett. A karmok azonban csak karcolták a bőrét, túl mély sebet nem ejtettek rajta, sokkal inkább az egyenruhán, amit ezek után Canach egész egyszerűen leszaggatott Zoisite-ról, csak a csizmák maradtak rajta, néhány cafat a lábbelik alatt a nadrágból, és az alsója. A tennou annyira megijedt, hogy kicsit tragikusabban fogta fel a karcolásokat, és meg volt róla győződve, hogy borzasztó mély sebek tarkítják a testét, szóval nekikezdett sírni, és Kunzite után kiabálni.

\- Neem, ő nincs itt, és nem is lesz! - kiáltotta Zoisite arcába a youma, majd még egy akkora pofont lekent neki, hogy szerencsétlennek csengett a füle tőle. Aztán Canach két karma közé csippentette az alsónadrág szélét; a tennou szeme tágra nyílt a döbbenettől, ahogy az anyag megadta magát, és felfedte az intim testrészét. Erre valahogy nem számított.

\- Most meglakolsz - jelentette ki Canach bátorítóan, majd felnyalábolta a félelemtől béna Zoisite-ot, és egy határozott, cseppet sem finom mozdulattal az ágyra dobta áldozatát, majd maga is követte. Zoisite háta mögé kötözte a láncokkal annak csuklóit, ügyelve arra, hogy egyenesen fájjon neki a kényelmetlen testhelyzet, majd hanyatt fekve lenyomta a tennou-t az ágyra, és felé térdelt. Zoisite rémülten állapította meg, hogy a hatalmas hímtag, ami feléje lógott, azóta lekonyult valamelyest.

\- Gyerünk - mordult rá Canach. - Szopd fel!

\- Anyád! - nyögte Zoisite; biztos volt benne, hogy semmi pénzért szájába nem venné, főleg úgy, hogy nemrég még egy nőstényben mártogatta meg a youma.

\- Gyerünk, te rohadt kis szuka, vagy kitépem a nyelved, és akkor aztán nem lesz mivel nyalogatnod a drágalátos Kunzite-od faszát!

Zoisite felvisított, ahogy a karmos ujjak összeszorultak a nyaka körül; pár ijesztő másodpercig nem kapott levegőt, majd mikor kapkodva kinyitotta a száját, hogy az éltető oxigén minél jobban a tüdejébe hatolhasson, Canach odanyomta a farkát.

\- Neee - nyögte a tennou, de hiába próbálta elfordítani a fejét. Az egyetlen lehetőség az volt, hogy olyan szorosan összezárja a száját, amennyire tudja, de erről sajnos lemaradt; még mielőtt megtehette volna, a youma makkja már a szájában is volt, és nem kellett sok hozzá, csak egy határozott csípőlökés, hogy még mélyebbre hatoljon benne.

Zoisite-nak könnyezni kezdett a szeme, ahogy a youma egész egyszerűen szájba baszta, és nem csak a fizikai bántalmazás miatt. Ennyire megalázottnak még sosem érezte magát; miközben a hatalmas hímtag a torkát verdeste, és érezte szétáradni az undorító ízt a szájüregében, arra gondolt, hogy bárcsak itt lenne Kunzite, és segítene rajta. Szinte várta, hogy a szerelme felbukkanjon, egy jól irányzott mozdulattal kivégezze Canach-ot, és megmentse... Aztán arra gondolt, hogy ezek után Kunzite biztosan nem akarna vele... nem hogy szeretkezni, még csókolózni sem, hiszen a szájába vette egy mocskos, gusztustalan youma farkát! A gondolatra csak még inkább sírni, illetve öklendezni kezdett. A youma erre kivette az alatta fekvő tennou szájából a vesszejét, ami ismét keményen, büszkén ágaskodott felfelé.

\- Azt hinné az ember, hogy ennél többet bírsz - jegyezte meg, a köhögő, hányingerrel küzdő Zoisite-ot figyelve, aki legszívesebben visszaszólt volna valami csípőset, de jelenleg erre nem érezte magát alkalmasnak, minden erejét lekötötte, hogy megpróbálja valahogy összeszedni magát. Még nem volt veszve minden, most kellett volna gyorsan valami tervet kovácsolnia, mielőtt… mielőtt… totálisan késő lesz. Sajnos Zoisite-ot a gondolattól is kezdte elborítani a pánik, ráadásul Canach sem habozott sokat, bepozícionálta a rémült tennou-t.

\- Ne, ne, eressz el, te mocskos vadállat! – visítozott Zoisite, de ezzel inkább csak hergelte a youmát, aki egyébként elégedetten vigyorogva hajtogatta szét áldozata lábait, majd elkezdett behatolni. Zoisite tovább kiabált, Kunzite után is, hiába tudta, hogy Canach-nak igaza volt, mikor azt mondta, az ezüst hajú tennou nem hallhatja őket. Sőt, senki sem hallhatja őket, hála annak az átokverte hangszigetelő varázsnak. Zoisite érezte, hogy a hatalmas hímtag beléje furakodik, és az, hogy minden porcikája tiltakozott ellene, nem sokat segített; pokolian fájt, mert a nyálon kívül más síkosítót nem használtak. De ha azt hitte, hogy a behatolás fájt, akkor nagyot tévedett, legalábbis ahogy Canach durván elkezdte mozgatni a csípőjét, úgy érezte, ekkora fájdalmat még sosem pipált életében. Ráadásul a youma végig kárörvendően bámult a képébe, kiélvezte az áldozata minden fájdalmát, majd jóleső morgással töltötte meg azzal a bizonyos magjával a tennou-t, amit már említett.

Zoisite közben már abbahagyta a kiabálást és a tiltakozást, nem volt többé értelme. Csak azért rimánkodott, hogy jöjjön el a megváltó sötétség, de még tisztességgel elájulni sem tudott, kénytelen volt tűrni a tompuló, de nagyon is prominens fájdalmat az alfelében. Lesütötte a szemét, direkt nem nézett Canach felé, csak hallotta és érezte, hogy a youma feláll az ágyról. Pár pillanat csend következett, Zoisite-nak hosszú perceknek tűnt, míg Canach elgyönyörködött benne, mit tett.

\- Remélem, megtanultad a leckét – mondta, majd gúnytól csöpörgő hangon hozzátette: - Zoisite-sama.

A láncok eltűntek a tennou csuklói körül, ahogy Canach elvonult, a lakosztály ajtaja hangtalanul csukódott utána. Zoisite kihúzta maga alól a karjait, amik fájdalmasan elzsibbadtak, a vörös sebekről nem is szólva, amiket a szoros láncok okoztak, ahogy a húsába fúródtak. De minden testi fájdalmon felül ott lüktetett a tennou agyában az, amitől mindennél jobban szenvedett; a megaláztatás.

\- Ezért még megfizetsz, te nyomorult – fogadkozott magában. – Ha Kunzite-sama ezt megtudja, nem éred meg a holnapot.


End file.
